1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus and a method of generating a magnetic resonance image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetic resonance imaging apparatuses, which capture an image of a target object by using a magnetic field, are widely used for an accurate diagnosis of disorders, because magnetic resonance imaging apparatuses display not only bones but also disks, joints, and nerve ligaments in three-dimensional images from angles.
Magnetic resonance imaging apparatuses acquire a magnetic resonance signal, and display an output image after reconstructing the acquired magnetic resonance signal into an image. Magnetic resonance imaging apparatuses use various pulse sequences depending on a type of a desired magnetic resonance image.
A well-designed pulse sequence, which is used by magnetic resonance imaging apparatuses, improves the quality of the magnetic resonance image and reduces time for acquiring the magnetic resonance image. Therefore, a choice of which pulse sequence to use may be a factor, when it comes to acquiring the magnetic resonance image.